Picture Perfect
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get on a subway train. Everything is picture perfect. SasuNaru skateboarder!AU


Picture Perfect  
By: Karasu Kyra

As the sub-train pulled into the station with a roar, a blond teenager sighed and picked up his skateboard. He looked over to a raven-haired teenager and grinned. "Ready to go, Sasuke?"

The one called Sasuke looked over at the speaker, lazily. "I guess, Naruto."

The black clad teen stood up and looked down at Naruto and said, "Are you coming, idiot?"

The blue-eyed boy scowled and growled. "Duh, bastard, I'm just waiting for you."

The two walked towards the group of people pushing their way onto the silver train. They lingered in the back while people shoved forward. That was when Sasuke asked, "Why do you wear that hideous orange jacket? I should just burn it."

"I wear it because I like it. You wouldn't burn it, though. Besides, I'd kill you if you burned it."

"Ha." Sasuke snorted. "You wanna bet I wouldn't burn it?"

The blonde scowled and moved behind an elderly couple, one of the last few on the train as it called for it's take-off. "And the blue Adidas shirt, eww, just no," the raven-haired boy was saying.

"Ever heard of complimentary colors?"

"Complimentary, my ass. I don't care what they say, blue and orange do _not_ compliment each other. If you _must_ wear an orange jacket, at least wear a brown shirt beneath it. It would look much better."

"Are you calling me ugly?" Naruto asked as they finally stepped onto the train.

"No. You're hot and you know it. You don't need me to say it."

Naruto mock sighed. "You are so gay, Sasuke; telling me what to wear, calling me hot…"

The ravenette snorted. "You would know, wouldn't you, blondie?"

Naruto turned suddenly, grabbing Sasuke's face and quickly kissing him on the lips. "Oh, I would definitely know."

The onyx-eyed boy rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde forward, watching as he stumbled because he was attempting to grab the skateboard he'd held between his legs.

After Naruto caught his balance, he looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. The two walked forward, to the back of the bus where the blonde sat abruptly, grabbing the raven's wrist and pulling him down beside him.

That's when a female voice exclaimed, "Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?"

The Uchiha looked toward the speaker, who sat across from them. It was a pink-haired young woman who wore a pink jacket adorned with many buttons over a black band-tee. She had a pink mini-skirt on over rainbow-striped tights and knee-high black boots. She had a messenger bag that, too, was covered in buttons and a few patches.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she launched herself across the small space and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello to you, too, Sakura."

"Oh my God, Sakura?" Naruto squealed.

The two came together like magnets, hugging each other tightly. They jumped up and down together, squealing. They simultaneously stuck their tongues out at people who glared at them.

"I haven't seen you two since high school! Are you still seeing each other?"

As the blonde sat next to Sasuke, the Uchiha said, "Obviously."

"We just got an apartment together."

"That's great! Everyone thought you wouldn't make it past graduation. You two were just so…different."

"Even you, Sakura? I'm offended," Sasuke said.

"Well, even _you_ have to admit. You two were fighting _all the time_."

"You're our best friend! You have to support us by default," the blue-eyed boy added, nodding his head and crossing his arms.

"I _do_ support you. I just didn't think you'd last; there's a difference."

"Not in my opinion," a new voice added. A tall, blonde woman walked into the area they were seated. She sat herself in the scowling Sakura's lap.

"Ino! Who's side are you on, anyway?"

"Sasuke's, of course!"

"And here, I was under the illusion you loved me." Suddenly, Sakura gasped. "I need a picture!"

She started digging through her messenger bag, until she produced a camera. "Aha!"

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's shoulders while the blonde leaned into him. The blue-eyed boy raised the hand that was next to his boyfriend's side and rested it on the Uchiha's thigh, holding a peace sign.

There was a flash and a snap as the camera took the picture. When the two boys' eyes adjusted back to the lighting on the train-car, Sakura had her arms around the blondes' waist and was grinning at them, the camera still held in her hand.

"So, are you still into photography?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, fuck, you'll never guess! I literally _just_ got a job with Vogue!"

"Vogue? Shit, girl, I'm so proud of you!" the blonde burst.

The train started slowing with a jerk, throwing its' passengers side-ways. "Alright, alright, we have to get off soon. One more picture."

Naruto nodded and crawled into Sasuke's lap. The blonde wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek. They held as still as possible, waiting for the picture to be taken.

Another snap and flash went off and Naruto pulled away. He leaned back against a small bit of wall next to him and laid his legs on the seat, still sprawled across Sasuke.

"We have to get together, sometime," the ravenette said.

"Actually, there's this new gay bar down town that I wanted to check out. Why don't we all meet down there later? It's on Walter Avenue, it's called Shinobi," Ino explained, her blue-green eyes flashing as they caught a bit of light.

Naruto grinned. "Wait, Shinobi; as in a Japanese ninja? That's so cool. I'm a ninja! Hwah!"

He struck an odd pose with his arms in a fighting position and one leg in the air. Sasuke smirked and shoved him off his lap, chuckling as he landed with a thud. The Uchiha stood and walked over Naruto saying, "Time to go, idiot."

Fast as lightening, Naruto grabbed his boyfriend's ankle, a triumphant smirk on his face. The dark-eyed boy fell to the ground. He looked back at the blond. "Oh, no you didn't."

"Oh, yes I did, and I enjoyed it immensely."

"You're going to pay!" growled the disgruntled Uchiha.

The azure-eyed boy jumped up and darted over Sasuke. He turned back and blew a kiss, saying, "Later, love."

He then darted down the aisle and out the door. The Uchiha stood up and brushed himself off, and with a quick good-bye to Sakura and Ino, he walked away with as much dignity as he could.

Life kept moving, like a busy sub-station, it had its ups and its downs, but all in all, it was pretty damn good.

AN: Credit for this: 'Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's shoulders while the blonde leaned into him. The blue-eyed boy raised the hand that was next to his boyfriend's side and rested it on the Uchiha's thigh, holding a peace sign.' goes to XDPlushie on DeviantART. She drew the picture as I have described it and that is where I drew my inspiration.


End file.
